


Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shakespearean Sonnets, okay this is the Toned Down version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still shall live, such virtue hath my pen,/<br/>   Where breath most breathes, even in the mouths of men."</p>
<p>In the spirit of Hysterical Literature, you try to read while being... distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be upfront about this if you want the version with the text from Psalm 32 hmu on tumblr @matthewmurdok and I will share that with you privately. I chose to post this one because I didn't want to offend anyone with my sins.
> 
> Also I really want to write from Matt's POV but I am TERRIFIED like honestly I have no faith in my ability to pull that off I am so sorry. But the next chapter will be with their positions switched (ie: I'm writing my first ever blowjob?) so I think I'm gonna try it.
> 
> Anyways.  
> Here, enjoy.

He slipped into bed beside you, trailing kisses down your neck, trying his best to distract you.

"Please, Matt, I'm reading." 

He stopped just below your ear.

"What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare." You said, quietly. You hadn't read much poetry in a long time, but lately you'd been trying to find things to distract yourself while Matt was out getting the shit kicked out of him.

"Would you read it to me?" Matt asked, his voice innocent.

You were suprised he would ask, but you didn't say 'no' right away. 

"What's in it for me?" You asked instead, intending to come off playful. Then Matt started dragging his fingers down your side and hooking them into your pyjama bottoms.

You tried not to react, but he smirked anyways, having heard your heartbeat speeding up dramatically.

Matt moved so that he could place a kiss on your hip bone. "I'll find someway to repay you."

You shifted so he could pull your pants down.

"I'll warn you, I'm a little out of practice." You laughed, not knowing why you suddenly felt awkward. It was a little bit nervewracking, you thought, but the slight grin playing at Matt's lips told you that he was not only all for the idea, but flat-out enjoying the process of convincing you. 

"I don't mind."

_Of course you don't._

Matt gently guided you to the edge of the bed and spread your legs.

You turned back to the first page, hands steady, steeling yourself.

"Or I shall live..."  
His head hovered at your thigh, tongue caught between his teeth. You didn't know the sonnet well enough to keep your eyes on Matt, though, so you held the book up to block the view entirely.

"Your epitaph to m-make..."

As soon as you weren't looking, Matt had licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit. His hands rested on your legs, keeping you from moving too much as he began his minstrations in earnest.

"Or you survi-i-ive - when I... earth am rotten - from hence your memory death cannot take..."

You could feel yourself getting wet, feel Matt's tongue just barely touching your clit.

"You have to keep reading." Matt encouraged.

"Although in me-!" He unapologetically sucked on your clit. "Each part..."

You were breathing heavily, amazed at how quickly Matt had gotten you to this point. 

"Will... Will be forgotten. Your name... OH!" Matt's tongue dipped inside of you for the briefest of seconds, and when he pulled it back out, he was laughing. 

"Can you go on?" He asked, kissing your inner thigh. 

"Your name from hence immortal life shall have." You continued, voice firm. His tongue dove back in, but this time you were ready. 

"Though I, once gone, to all the world must die." You had to pause to moan when Matt's hands slid from your knees to your thighs, spreading you further and giving him room to press his face closer to you, nose brushing against your sensitive clit.

"The earth ca- ahhh-" Your voice faded out momentarilty when you felt your legs tense. You weren't going to last much longer. "Yeild me but a common grave..."

The pages of your book were so thin, even over the noise in your head you could hear them crinkling and tearing under your grip. You squeezed your eyes shut and you knew Matt would stop when he heard the book close, but it was too much. Matt's tongue darted inside you again, the slightest vibration against your sensitive skin as he _hmm_ ed, and you were coming undone. The page in your hand tore from the corner as your toes curled. Matt's hands held you reliatvely still as you came, fingernails pressing into your skin just enough to leave a mark.

"Beautiful..." Matt remarked, coming back up to kiss you. 

No, poetry would never distract you while Matt was away, but you had a feeling you'd be reading much more often in his company.


End file.
